A Kindred Spirit
by scottiedog
Summary: Cassie finds a kindred spirit in Ratchet. Will she be able to handle the truth about Ratchet? And him about her?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done._

* * *

**Chapter One**

It had been a long day. Monday's were the worst. It seemed everything happened on Mondays and today was no exception. Cassie felt like her day had gone to the garbage dump. She enjoyed her profession for the most part. Her mother, Dr. Janet Fraiser, was her hero, repeatedly said, "Momma said there would be days like this" and she would be right. A car pile up in one day would get anybody stressed but two in one day. She shook her head.

Cassie had just come off her work shift after dealing with victims from one car pile up when the another round of victims entered into the hospital from a totally different accident. Twelve hours later, working double shifts and drinking Daniel induced coffee, she plopped herself on the doctors lounge couch, reached for the chair and put her feet on it, crossing them, then very gingerly put her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Cassie," said a soft voice that was standing directly above her face. She opened one eye and looked at Daniel then groaned. "You know that I was having a lovely dream about wild flowers don't you. It was peaceful. Daniel what are you doing here?" Her sarcasm she acquired from her Uncle Jack and it had come in handy _so_ many times.

Daniel chuckled softly, "Cassie you have been asleep for six hours according to your supervisor. He didn't have the heart to wake you and on top of that you were supposed to be at my place after your shift."

Cassie took her feet off the chair and scooted back so that her back was against the back of the couch. She raised her hands and rubbed them over her face, "Well joy". She took a big breath and released it, "Time to go home."

"Yup"

Cassie raised an eyebrow at Daniel's one word answer, "You've been hanging around Uncle Jack again."

Daniel didn't answer her but his grin was all that was needed for her to confirm her suspicions.

Once Cassie was outside with Daniel she had to squint against the sun shining in her tired eyes. As they walked toward Daniels car, she could feel in her gut that she was going to be using the last of her reserves that were just restored not six hours ago.

Daniel got in the car after getting Cassie in first. Cassie was grateful that he was driving. She didn't want to be in a wreck. As the saying goes, "Doctors are the worst patients" and they would be right. Cassie had to sneak past Dr. Lam numerous times on the base when she knew that she was alright.

A sudden jolt from Daniel's car roused her of her musings. Cassie groaned. Her gut was right. Another car wreck.

"Daniel grab my bag and meet me at the crash sight." Cassie said tiredly. She just wanted this day to be over with.

Daniel nodded his head. He was going to stay with her because if he didn't he knew that she would over due and he was the 'king' of over doing it and knew the signs. Daniel also knew that once Cassie set her mind on something there was no changing it. He only took orders from a handful of people and Cassie was one of them. He was seeing Janet in Cassie more and more everyday.

* * *

Ratchet was on the other side of the freeway when he saw four cars almost on top of each other. He had come this way intent on a much needed vacation after the events in Mission City. Now his vacation was going to be cut short by this accident scene. Ratchet groaned.

Seeing that he was being flagged down, Ratchet exited the turn off to turn around and get back on the highway to give assistance to the emergency vehicles and it's crew. He also needed to make himselflook like all the other humans, so it didn't look like that there wasn't nobody in the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do notbelong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done._

Conversation with autobots in _italics_ and **bold**.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Seeing the rescue vehicle turn off toward them Cassie sighed in relief. She didn't want the victims of this accident waiting anymore than needed.

When Daniel handed her, her bag Cassie was engrossed in her work that she barely heard Daniel's gasp. She had come upon the first car with a woman upside down and the car seat in the back also upside down. The baby was turning blue and there was nothing anyone could do without bringing the other car on top of them, which was dangling pretty close to their heads. "Daniel, I need you to grab blankets, gauze, gloves and a few IV kits out of the S & R when it gets here. We're going to be here for a few hours." Cassie's voice was sober that she barely recognized it.

Ratchet parked right behind the police car, got out, and proceeded to grab what the humans needed. He also needed to call his teammates and leader. He noticed when he drove up that who ever was working the accident scene were numb skulls who couldn't think clearly. What they needed was a crane attached to a semi and the only one he knew of that could handle the weight was Optimus.

Ratchet met a man who looked like he was on a mission. He glanced where the man came from and sized up the situation in a spark. Ratchet went around to the back and grabbed what might be needed.

Daniel followed the rescue worker to the back of the truck. He watched as the rescue worker grabbed a lot of medical supplies that might be needed. Daniel was grateful to see the exact same things that Cassie had asked for, "I can carry some things."

Ratchet was grateful for the assist because he knew he could carry everything in the truck but his hologram couldn't carry everything, so he handed some things over to the man to his left.

"My name is Daniel Jackson and I would like to thank you for showing up when you did. I don't think these victims would have a chance if you hadn't arrived."

Ratchet searched for the right words and remembered what Sam said to Bumblebee who was doing something nice for him, "Your welcome and my name is Hatch. Let's get you back."

Daniel nodded his head as they both headed back to the accident scene. When they arrived, Daniel found that Cassie was still tending the woman's wounds. "Um, Cassie how are things coming?"

"Slow," came a muffled reply, "Did you bring the things I asked for?"

"Yes Doc," came Daniel's sarcastic reply.

"Great."

Daniel could almost see Cassie's grin from where he was standing.

Ratchet watched the exchange until his sensors starting beeping at him. He crouched down to see a baby attached to a car seat. Knowing what it was, was a relief because of having experience of Ironhide complaining about the contraption inside his alt form. Ratchet climbed in the vehicle and cut the seat belt from the car seat and then very slowly exited the vehicle. Ratchet did a once over of the baby, he knew that if she didn't get breath she was going to die.

Daniel seeing Hatch's dilemma unbuckled the car seat and lifted the baby out of the car seat. He put his ear to the baby's chest to find that the heart beat was very shallow but it was there so, he began breathing for the baby.

'Hatch' seeing Daniel breathing for the baby knew he had to do some more research on breathing apparatuses for the humans back at the base, so he could help when needed. He decided to put a call in to distract him from his current predicament.

**"Ratchet to Optimus"**

_"Optimus here"_

**"I need help. I am fine but I am at an accident scene where two cars are on top of each other and I don't trust the guys working the scene. They are bickering over ideas."** He said the sentence last in a low growl.

_"We will do what we can. Optimus out."_

Optimus would love to help. He was in a quandary. If he helped he would be breaking the treaty. On the other hand if Ironhide and him helped they would be saving lives. He must have had something in his optics for Lennox to be standing before him, "Major Lennox is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah big guy. I just found out from our JAG, that the fine print is stating in the contract that we can help in an emergency situation."

"That is good news. Ratchet just checked in. He needs our help and I think this qualifies." Optimus went on to explain the situation to the Major who totally agreed with him.

"I'll get Epps and few of the guys."

Lennox nodded his head and head off toward the military offices.

**"Optimus to Ratchet"**

_"Ratchet here"_

**"We are on our way."** Optimus transformed into his alt form. A blue, white and red flamed Peterbelt.

_"Hurry before I throw something."_

Optimus grinned. His medical officer was notorious for his temper, "Acknowledged. Optimus out."


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ironhide, Lennox, Epps and a few of the other men and autobots with Optimus headed out to the crash site.

* * *

Daniel finished giving the baby breath when she decided to let everyone know that she was alive and well. It was the most precious sound that either Daniel and Ratchet had ever heard. His only concern was her mother. He whipped his head around when he heard the woman's name. Cassie turned his head to look at Daniel. They locked eyes with each other, communicated the only way friends do. Daniel nodded his head toward her, he was going to take care of it personally.

Seeing and hearing the conversation Ratchet immediately went into action, "Why don't you follow me to my truck to make your calls."

Daniel's eyes were filled with relief, "Thank You"

Ratchet nodded his head. As he and Daniel walked to the S&R vehicle, Ratchet made a call of his own.

"Ratchet to Optimus"

"_Optimus here"_

"Is Major Lennox with you?"

"_I'm here with Ironhide Ratchet."_

"I need you to check a name for me: General Jack O'Neill."

Will's eyes went wide. He had heard the name before. He knew O'Neill by reputation only. He was a legend in the military community. "_Yeah I've heard of him. From what I've heard he is one of the best warriors the military has. Last I heard he is in charge of Homeworld Security. Why?"_

"The person I'm with…." Ratchet heard a noise that resembled vents letting off air and turned his hologram head toward the noise and swore in Cybertron.

"_Ratchet what's going on?" _Will couldn't help but be concerned for his friend and comrade in arms.

"Barricade and he has a smug look on his grill. You better hurry." He lifted his head slightly to the damage that Barricade had done to the freeway over pass and with cold fury said, "Ironhide you better get your cannon's ready because if I had a wrench right now it would go through Barricade's spark."

Optimus and Ironhide were both concerned for their friend. For Ratchet who is usually a pacifist, who had been forced to fight, something was most definitely wrong. The hurried their pass even more.

**Chapter Four**

Daniel watched 'Hatch' turn his head toward the freeway bridge and saw a man that wore black uniform with a police badge on his chest but the body language and facial expression told him that he was a rogue or something entirely different but he knew one thing he wasn't friendly.

"_Daniel….DANIEL!!!!!!!!!"_

The yell brought Daniel back to his phone, "I'm at a crash site Jack with Cassie. The woman she is attending to right now is Ann the wife of Paul Davis."

Daniel could hear a long silence along with a deep breath on the other end of the phone, _"And Becky?" _came a soft question that Daniel almost didn't hear.

The smile on Daniel's face could be seen a mile wide. "She's going to be fine, thanks to a quick thinking a Search and Rescue EMT by the name of Hatch."

Jack go his ten years back in that one sentence. _"I'm glad Daniel. Paul doesn't need to go through what I went through."_

"No he don't…………." The last word screech at the top of Daniel's lungs.

Jack was on high alert. Something had scared Daniel, _"Daniel what's going on?"_

"General O'Neill, Daniel will call you back later," came a voice that Jack didn't recognize.

Ratchet thrust the phone at Daniel, "Get out of the truck. I'm going to protect you."

Daniel looked his new friend and knew he was not sense arguing. So immediately got out of the vehicle.

Ratchet went into his normal form by the clink and hissing of transforming as Barricade's shot almost came at Daniel's feet.

Ratchet got in between the accident scene, which he knew now wasn't an accident by Barricade being there. He would be protect Daniel to his dying breath as Barricade continued to take shots at them.

Daniel immediately went into soldier mode. He didn't like the feeling but it had kept him alive, "Cassie we need to get Annie out now."

"What about the other two?" Cassie pointed to the yellow Chevy Camero that was upside down as well.

Ratchet hearing the conversation became concerned for his new friend, "Apparently Barricade was after Bee and he will succeed if we don't get him upright. He is pinned under another car."

Optimus' calm voice penetrated through the COM link, "They are getting the car off Bee, continue to protect the humans."

Just then a thunderous cannon was heard and Barricade knew no more. "Finally," Ironhide said sarcastically.

Ratchet hissed with pain. His shoulder was a mess but fixable, "Thanks Ironhide." He kept himself upright for a few seconds and then fell to his knees.

Will seeing Ratchet go down, got on the radio and ordered a C-130 so that they could take Ratchet back to base.

"So much for my vacation," Ratchet said dryly.

Everyone grinned. They felt relief for their friends that they would all be alright.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jack sat in his D.C. office concerned for Daniel. His pungent for trouble was legendary.

Daniel being scared, now that was whole 'nother ball of wax altogether, and then have someone tell him he couldn't talk was downright disconcerting. The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts over Daniel, "Enter."

"General O'Neill would you come with me please."

Jack looked at the man before him and narrowed his eyes, "You mind telling me where I'm going before I waltz out of my office."

"Senator Keller would like to talk to you, since you have the necessary security clearance."

Jack was on high alert. His gut was churning but he wasn't going to let this guy know it, "Lead the way." As he grabbed his jacket off the back of his office chair and headed out the door.

As both men walked toward Senator Keller's office each man watched each other out of the corner of their eye. Measuring what each man for what they were. The man to Jack's left opened an outer door, "Suzie would you please let Senator Keller know that General O'Neill and I are here."

Jack glanced at Suzie as she let Senator Keller know of their presence. Once that was completed they preceded into John Keller's office.

Senator John Keller looked up from his desk as his guests entered his office. He only worked at the Pentagon two times out of the week. Sometimes not all. Diego Garcia was taking too much of his time as of late. The current incident with a Decepticon named Barricade, was one example. He was glad that his people were able take Barricade out but he knew that there would be another Decepticon scout before long and he wanted to nip that in the bud. The only way he knew that would happen would be to put an experienced special ops man in with Major Will Lennox and General O'Neill fit the bill.

Keller watched as aide Darren Palmer and O'Neill waked into the room. He knew deep down he had made the right choice. "General O'Neil have a seat."

Jack raised his eyebrow high enough for the Senator to get to the point as he and Palmer sat down in the office chairs.

Keller had, and continued to, work with Lennox to know the facial expression that O'Neil was giving him meant. He nodded his head and began explanation, "The reason I asked for you is twofold. One you get to work with a team of experienced special forces which will put you back in the field and two I need someone that will work with, not against, the commanding officer out of Diego Garcia. Since you have the necessary security clearance I want to read you into a project that's been going on for the past two years plus." He handed the folder of the autobots to O'Neill.

As Jack read what was in front of him he became more curious by the minute. The autobots consisted of a top six man team. _'Well', _he thought, _'just like mine.'_

"Senator my I pick my own team to go with me? If so, it will be five other besides myself."

Keller nodded his head, "Who do want with you?"

"Val Mal Doran space pirate, Teal'c of Chulak, Colonel Samantha Carter USAF, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell USAF, and Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"From what I've heard Dr. Jackson and Dr. Cassie Fraiser got first hand experience today."

"Oh boy," Jack muttered. He winced internally. Cassie was going to be throwing syringes like darts after this was all over.

"They are all back at Diego Garcia recuperating. Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis will be heading out there to be the liaison for us. Davis had been training Palmer for his job."

Jack looked at Palmer out of the corner of his eye and hoped he would do just as a good a job as Davis had done. Senator Keller had wanted the best and recruited the best. Jack was slightly impressed, "When do my team and I leave sir?"

"0700 tomorrow morning and will be arriving at Diego Garcia tomorrow afternoon around 1300."

Jack nodded his head, as he saw Keller nod his head toward the office door. He stood and gave a snappy salute and muttered on his way out the door, "Emerald City here I come."

* * *

A/N: I am trying to make these chapters longer but alas, it is not working. The next two chapters will be in the next update.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done._

* * *

**C****hapter Six**

Once the NEST team arrived back at base, Ratchet was wheeled into his own med bay for repairs by Mikaela.

Lennox, Epps, along with their team escorted Daniel and Cassie to the offices on base. Once there, Lennox had the rest of the team write up their reports, then find out how Ratchet was doing. His gaze finally went to both Daniel and Cassie. Two more people for the project, things were getting complicated but he had to admire their spirit. He didn't like them being in harms way but as he learned from his wife in helping his daughter succeed in life, give them compliments and they will grow by leaps and bounds. "Dr. Fraiser, I commend you on your level headed thinking," his gaze then turned to Dr. Jackson, "thank you for helping Sam and Mikeala. Bee has been their guarded and friend for the past two years."

Daniel had to nod. The way that the car was protecting them both when he approached made sense now as his head looked back at getting Sam and Mikeala out of the car. Daniel knew the other shoe was going to drop as did Cassie by the way she was holding her anger at bay.

Cassie was starting to get frustrated and angry. Major Lennox was letting the compliments sink in before he gave them a reprimand. She was hungry, tired and mad. She just wished he would get it over with. Lennox's next words deflated her somewhat.

"I need you guys to be checked by Ratchet but until then, I need to introduce you to the rest of the team that saved your life today."

As they began to leave the office, one of Lennox's team, a private, brought him a urgent message. Lennox scowled then showed it to Epps, who was more vocal and with it came sarcasm, "Wonderful."

Ever the diplomat, Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"General O'Neill and his team will be touching down; ETA 2 hours."

Daniel knew exactly who would be coming with Jack. His commanding officer, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Val Mal Doran space pirate, Teal'c of Chulak, and a lady he considered as a sister, Colonel Samantha Carter. He glanced at Cassie who was having the state of the giggles. He scowled, which made her laugh all that harder. He knew only one way to shut her up and wanted to be far away when she did quiet down.

Lennox looked at Daniel, who had let a great sigh, "Something you want to tell us Dr. Jackson?" Will's command meant no arguing.

Daniel looked at both Lennox and Epps, who had their arms crossed waiting for answers, "Let's just say that your getting some help."

Epps wasn't impressed. Most General's he had met would rather sit behind a desk, than stick their nose into NEST's business. With his arms crossed over his chest asked, "How do you know that? Why a General?"

"He is one of my best friends along with rest of my teammates. They have all had special ops training, either out in the field, or learned it as time has gone on. The only one that you should be concerned with is Vala, who likes to flirt with any human male and…"

"One archaeologist and linguist, who can't stay out of trouble if his life depended on it," said a voice from the office door way.

Daniel shook his head, "Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps, meet General Jack O'Neill." He watched as Jack gave Cassie a hug. He also noticed that Lennox and Epps had come to attention.

Jack also saw the men come to attention and it was tiring, so he waved them both off, "At ease and relax gentleman." Jack looked back at Cassie, he knew that she needed to blow off some steam, "Tired kiddo?"

"Uncle Jack," Cassie whined.

Jack looked at the two officers before him, "Is there a rec room in here?"

"Yes sir, there is. Down the hall and to the left." Lennox replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows in a question, "Dart board?"

"Yes, sir."

"Epps why don't you take Cassie to the rec room."

Epps nodded his head as he lead Cassie to their fully functioning rec room.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack, "Your initiating him aren't you?"

"Yup"

Daniel scowled at Jack.

Lennox cold see the General liked to have fun but he could also see a seasoned soldier. The fun part was what had him worried about his XO, "Initiate him how?"

Daniel answered still scowling at Jack, "When Cassie gets tired, little things will set her off, so to unwind, she goes to the bar where we live to blow off steam at a dart board. We have lately put in a dart board on base because none of the patrons want her back. When she gets on a roll, she tends to throw them backwards. The only other thing to be wary of is when she is in the infirmary and gets mad. She throws syringes into the walls instead."

"Oh boy," Lennox muttered as he brought his index finger and thumb to his nose. Two people with the same type of temperament.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked worriedly.

Lennox let out a big sigh as the three heard a noise coming from the med bay area, "Ratchet throws big huge wrenches when his mad."

All three men cringed as they entered the NEST hanger. As they listened to the yelling coming from the med bay and rec room, they were going to have a long few days ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Optimus put his medal forefinger and thumb on his nose plates and let out a bunch of air from his vents. To a human it was letting out a big sigh. His patience with his medic was about to come to a screeching halt. Ratchet had thrown one too many wrenches and it was starting to grate on his processors. Time to take action for everyone's sanity. As he approached the med bay, Optimus also heard yelling from the recreation room the humans occupied on occasion. No wonder his processors were grinding. As he stepped into the med bay, Optimus caught the latest wrench, which would've connected with his head and would've made his grinding worse, "That's enough Ratchet!" Optimus bellowed in frustration.

Ratchet looked at his leader with wide optics. Never had Optimus bellowed that loud in an enclosed space before. Yes, he had heard him bellow commands out on the battle field, but that was entirely different. Ratchet went to open his mouth only to be stopped by the raising of Optimus's hand.

His voice soft once again, Optimus relayed his concern, "You're going to give a grinding to mech and human alike if you don't stop. What has you angry this time?"

Ratchet let out air through his air vents. He didn't want to tell him now but with his racket it was bound to happen, "When the other car landed on Bumblebee, it melted the tires, fried part of his legs and tried to melt his spark plates."

Optimus' eyes grew wide, "Is his spark alright?"

"Yes, but he is going to be one unhealthy mech for a couple of weeks and to answer your question from earlier, I'm mad at Barricade, if he wasn't already dead I would've put dents in his spark chamber. I know I wanted to offline his spark earlier but I also felt guilty afterward. Does that make a bad mech?"

"No it doesn't, it just makes you caring, which is what a good medic is all about," said a voice from the doorway of the med bay.

Both Ratchet and Optimus looked at the young femme or female before them. Optimus could see a young warrior and a survivor in the eyes before him. Ratchet could see an over exhausted, dehydrated, and frustration if her body was any indication, young femme, who needed rest and soon.

"Too true. I'm Ratchet by the way," pointing his metallic head to his leader, "that's Optimus. You know me from the crash site as Hatchet."

Optimus snorted and rolled his optics. If Ironhide heard this he would be grinning large and wide.

Cassie's eyes grew big, "Oh wow! Um I'm Dr. Cassandra Fraiser but everyone calls me Cassie."

Ratchet nodded his head as he processed this information that was given to him, "What brings you to my med bay?"

Cassie shrugged her shoulders, "Now that I've got all my aggression out…"

"Throwing darts you mean?" Sergeant Epps said as he entered the med bay.

Cassie threw Sergeant Epps a look before focusing her attention on Ratchet once again, "I wanted to come some place familiar," then turned to Epps once again, "be grateful it wasn't empty needles with syringes attached to them."

Ratchet's optics went wide slightly. _'A femme after my own spark' _he thought with glee.

Epps looked at Ratchet and knew by his facial expression what he was thinking. He turned to Optimus who was standing watching the conversation with the calmness that he was known for, "Optimus and Ratchet, Will," looking at Cassie, "Captain Lennox wants us at the opening of the hanger in five minutes."

Ratchet and Optimus nodded their heads.

Cassie smirked as she turned and exited the med bay with Epps, Optimus and Ratchet at her heels as they headed to the hanger door and thought to herself, _'this was going to be fun.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Internet was down otherwise I would've had this up earlier. I am trying to make them longer but it seems that 4 hand written pages isn't enough, so I'll aim for 6 written pages next time.**

**Take Care,**

**Scottiedog**


	7. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Eight**

All four remaining SG members looked around at the big hanger. It reminded them all of their own hanger back home.

"Big," Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell said as they walked into the hanger.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied as he took in the area. As a commander of armies, he was able to look at a great many things at a glance and memorize exits as well as the people before him.

Vala did the same as well but her main focus was on Daniel coming out of some office to their right. She also saw the extra men with General O'Neill she knew as well as Daniel but he other two gave her pause.

Sam's attention was on her husband and former CO, General O'Neill. She gave him a small smile. She, like everyone else in her small group, knew something was up. Especially since Secretary of Defense ordered them all to Diego Garcia.

Major Lennox walked up to the four individuals that he would be working alongside enter the hanger, "Good afternoon and welcome to Diego Garcia."

All four nodded in his direction.

"To my right is Sergeant Robert Epps, my second in command, and to my left you all know."

* * *

The autobots watched as introductions were made. They also took in the apperance of the new arrivals as well as General O'Neill.

"_Optimus, the General looks like he has been in combat. At least we will have someone who has experience out in the field," _Ironhide said dryly.

"_I would have to agree with you. Let's continue to watch, and we will judge wants we see him in battle." _Optimus said. He had to agree with Ironhide. General O'Neill out ward appearance would suggest that he has gone through many battles. Either through service or personal, he did not know which.

As the autobots listened to Major Lennox introduce the men around him, they got the impression that they were handling everything with a level of cautiousness.

"The reason why you are all here is to back me up out in the field as well as the autobots."

"Autobots?" Vala asked. All she saw were six vehicles and three motorcycles lined up behind the others.

Lennox and Epps smirked. It was fun to watch the new comers when they found out about the autobots. Will raised his eyebrows that Epps read perfectly. Epps just shrugged his shoulders. Lennox then hollered as he turned his face toward his comrade in arms, "Autobots introduce yourselves." He nodded his head to the red, white and blue flamed eighteen wheeler.

All of them heard the whirling and grinding as the autobots transformed into their natural forms.

Cassie and Daniel had already seen Ratchet and Optimus' natural form. It was interesting to watch SG1's mouth drop open at the sight before them.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots from Cybertron," motioning to his right, "my weapons specialist Ironhide."

Ironhide turned his weapons toward the group.

"Ironhide," Optimus growled a warning and then motioned to his left, "our medical officer Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled lightly at Cassie and Daniel and eyed the rest carefully.

"Ratch," Optimus raised his eyebrow at his medical officer, who nodded in understanding, "Our scout Bumblebee and our infiltrators Mudflap, Skids, Arcee and her sisters."

Teal'c raised his eyebrows. The one that interested him the most was Ironhide. His experience in weapons was what interested everyone at Stargate Command. He was also was proud to call Mitchell and O'Neill brothers.

Samantha Carter, also known as Sam, took them all in. Her eyes were like saucers. Her mind was working over time. It was actually boggling her mind.

Vala looked at Bumblebee and knew a kindred spirit in her own scouting.

Both Mitchell and O'Neill looked at Optimus. With them both leaders knew that they would learn a lot from each other.

Lennox liked what he saw in them all. They didn't scream, which was a very good thing for all their sakes.

"Major Lennox, sir?" Ultman said. The technician that tracked the Cybertron bots entering earth's atmosphere.

"Yes Ultaman," Lennox turned his head slightly for him to continue.

"NORAD picked up a transmission."

Lennox eyebrows rose, "Put it on speaker."

The other technicians heard him and pushed the speaker button.

"Acknow……Wheel….owl."

O'Neill listed to the garbled message, "Carter help them out."

"Yes, sir." Sam said as she immediately turned to the communications center.

O'Neill looked at Lennox, who nodded his head. He looked back at his team, "Time to gear up."

Everyone left with Epps to the armory.

"Carter!" Jack urgently bellowed.

"I have it, sir."

"Put it up."

Then they all heard the complete transmission, "Acknowledged Optimus. Wheeljack and Prowl in route. ETA 30 minutes."

"When was it sent?"

"Not more than 20 minutes ago."

Lennox nodded his head, "O'Neill, Epps, and I will go with Ironhide. Colonel Carter, Vala and Cassie go with Ratchet, Daniel and Teal'c go with Optimus.

Everyone watched as the autobots went into their alt modes. They all climbed in the vehicles they were assigned to and then they heard, "Autobots roll out."


	8. Chapter 9 & 10

Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done.

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone was ready for action. Lennox was impressed with how quickly the SG team geared up, "Colonel Carter how far?"

"Three clicks outside of Mission City."

Ironhide's engine gave a groan. It put them smack dab into Decepticon territory. By reading Will's emotion level, Ironhide knew that Will was thinking the same thing, "Lock and load."

Jack and Teal'c did what they were told. Jack however was concerned about what they were up against, "What do we expect Major?"

Will was ticked at himself for not explaining before hand. Ironhide understood perfectly what was going on and answered for the Major, "There are Decepticons in the general vicinity of where we are going."

After calming down, Will quietly added what they were going to see, "General, these are robots with dominance for power. They'd rather destroy us than live peaceably."

"Sweet," Jack O'Neill's only response which was filled with dreadful sarcasm.

Everyone from Jack all the way down to Daniel understood perfectly. They had dealt with such god-like creatures for along time. It was time to stop another group with the same tendencies.

Once they arrived at their destination. Everyone was on high alert. Even Cassie. Jack and Teal'c had seen to that.

"Optimus to Prowl." Optimus's concern for his comrades growing ten fold when he could hear fighting in the distance.

_"Kind of busy Optimus."_

Ironhide had felt something he hadn't felt in last six years. His spark mate was here and fighting off Decepticons. As he drew near, he let the occupants in his alt form exit before transforming and helping out.

Chromia could feel her spark mate long before he even arrived. With her busy fighting 'Cons, she hadn't seen him when she landed but with him five minutes out from their current position, he giving her goose bumps. She just hoped the Decepticons hadn't noticed.

Wheel jack was busy fighting Starscream and protecting Prowl that he hadn't noticed the two femmes coming up on him until one hit Starscream in the head and one tore his arm off. He looked behind him to see the raven haired femme pointing something that was attached to her hand that looked like a wrist band but had places to put her fingers and the middle of it was round and glowed. While the other, a golden haired femme, had a bazooka on top of her shoulders. When Wheel jack turned back around toward the battle he could see that the Decepticons were retreating.

Vala and Sam had grabbed what they could and helped protect the two autobots from being wired hamburger meat. They had learned ten minutes previous that the one standing in front of the other on the ground was Wheeljack and the other was Prowl, who was on the ground.

Vala had the ribbon device on, running toward the battle. She slightly glanced to Samantha to see her carry a bazooka and to make sure was ready. Vala received a brief nod. They both counted to three. Vala shot the enemy in the head while Sam shot the enemy in the shoulder. They later found out that Starstcream was the one they shot at, who had ordered his comrades to retreat.

"Wheel jack to Optimus." 'Jack' said over the private line to his leader and friend.

_"Optimus here Wheel jack. I'm glad you could make it. How is Prowl?"_

'Jack' was quiet for a minute, "Bad"

_"How bad?"_ Optimus said with concern.

"He has taken two blasts. One in his shoulder and the other in his leg."

Optimus sighed. Prowl was their experienced scout. They needed him to help Bumblebee, _"I will have Ratchet over to your position momentarily."_

"Acknowledged. Wheel jack out."

Sam looked at Prowl with a scientific stand point and began formulating a plan, "Vala grab the pack. I need to tighten the lines in his leg before he leaks even more."

Vala grabbed the wrench out of the pack and handed it to Sam, "What can I do?"

"Talk to him."

Vala looked her skeptically.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders, "It just makes sense."

Vala nodded her head. She walked up to where the head of Prowl was and lightly tapped him on the head. She watched as his blue eyes, that were the color of the sky, looked at her wearily, "Hey, I'm Vala."

Prowl gave her a small smiled that was laced with pain.

"My friend Samantha is tying up your lines with a small wrench, to keep you from leaking even more."

Prowl blinked slightly to let her know that he understood.

"How's your head?

"Hurts," Prowl said through clenched plating. He felt Samantha tighten up the line.

"You probably have what is known to humans as a concussion. Which means you have to stay awake."

"Thank you." Prowl said in a whisper.

"Your welcome. Now what can we talk about, hmmm?"

**Chapter Ten**

Ratchet saw immediately what Samantha was doing. It irked him that she was working one of his patients. As he examined what she was doing, he was quite impressed. He looked up at Prowl's shoulder and noticed that it was in the same shape, so he began working on it as he vaguely listened as Vala talked to Prowl. His auditory processors were in over load mode when he had head the word concussion. He looked it up on the web and then compared it slightly with their own physiology. Although he could knock out his patients, humans, he was coming to find out, had to stay awake or they would have inner cranial swelling.

"Ratchet do you have any lines that I can use for him, so when you and Cassie get back to base you can put a more permanent one in."

Ratchet looked at Sam like she had lost her mind.

Sam shrugged, "It will stop him from loosing all his goo."

"Goo, Carter?" Jack said with a mischievous smile and a raised eyebrow. He had just come from making sure Lennox and Epps were doing okay after the battle.

"What am I supposed to call it Sir, when I don't know what it is." Sam said in annoyed and aggravated tone.

A deep chuckle was heard and the voice was kind and patient, "It's called energon Samantha. It helps our body and spark stay functioning."

Sam nodded her head and kept right on working. She winced every time she had to tighten a bolt. Sam could hear Prowl's moan of pain.

Ratchet came down and knelt across from Sam and Prowl's leg. "Well done. You have done an excellent job."

"Thanks it just made sense."

"That high praise coming from Ratchet," Optimus said as he stood next O'Neill and the rest of the SG team.

Ironhide snorted, which sounded like a duh, was glared at by Ratchet.

The one who voiced the thought that was running through everyone's mind was Sam, "You two sound like two other people I know." Her smirk was out for all to see. She had just finished with Prowl and was enjoyed seeing the banter between the two autobots. Sam glanced over O'Neill and Daniel, whose expressions were a feigned innocence and lost it. Her laughter echoed throughout the battle field. When her laughter settled down, with just a hint of mirth, she said, "Let's go home."

So everyone picked up with they needed and carried to each vehicle mode. Optimus, who had transformed into his Peter belt semi, was attached to a trailer. They put Prowl on the trailer, then they all traveled back to base.


	9. Chapter 11 and 12

Disclaimer: SG1 belongs to MGM, SciFi Channel, Gekko Film Group, etc. Transformers belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks, Paramount, IDW Publishing, etc. The characters do not belong to me. I am only using the characters from both the movie and the television show in this story. Not making any money from it. Will put them back when done.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Once they, the autobots and military personnel, arrived back at base, Prowl was dropped off at the medical bay while everyone else headed to the briefing area to find Lt Col. Paul Davis scowling at the screen before him.

Will Lennox and Jack O'Neill knew immediately who Davis was talking to as they walked into the own version of a briefing room.

Will inwardly groaned. Galloway was the last person he wanted to speak with today. All he wanted to do was have a long shower and then an overdue conversation with his wife.

Jack O'Neill stiffened his back. Galloway had gone up against him time and time again when it dealt with the Stargate Program. He made Kinsey seem like a pussy cat. He knew that the Major beside him had a wife and a child. Jack all knew too well the sacrifices Sarah was making on Will's behalf. In a brief decision that was made of understanding he nodded to Paul Davis, to let him know that he would take care of the conference call with Galloway and for Paul to take Will to the showers and explain what he, Jack, planned to do. Jack turned his face to the screen to see Galloway watch Paul as he descended the stairs and stutter outrage when Paul wasn't returning. Without preamble Jack said, "Galloway what have you been doing this fine day, chewing out the hired help perhaps?"

Daniel, who had walked in with the rest of the team, knew from Jack's body language that he was getting ready for a verbal fight with Galloway. Being Jack's best friend going on fifteen years, he knew what he was about to do. Tick off Galloway.

Sam looked at her husband of three years and her CO for all of ten years, knew immediately what Daniel saw and let out a small sigh, "Time to give him space."

"Yup", was Daniel's quick reply.

"Indeed", Teal'c baritone voice added.

Sam looked over at Vala and Cameron, "Cam make sure the rec room has room for Teal'c and Jack to spar when he get with that," pointing to the screen, "Washington arrogant jerk."

Cam looked up at General O'Neill who was waving wildly at Galloway trying to get his point across, then he transferred his gaze back to Sam and nodded his head, then headed off. From the stories he heard, they were going to need lots of room.

"You know they might have to go outside," Daniel pointed out softly.

"I know that Daniel but right now I want to make sure there's room here in the building first," Sam said just as softly. Then directed her gaze to Vala, "I need you to warn Cassie."

Vala nodded her head slightly and headed out. She sure didn't want to be the one where Cassie threw syringes at but she knew if Galloway showed up he would be feeling her wrath on his behind and that cheered her up some what.

"Now we wait," Sam said as she and Daniel heard the door close behind Vala.

Daniel and Teal'c nodded their heads.

They didn't have to wait long. Jack's stomping feet down the stair case told, civilians and military alike, to stay away.

SG1 followed their commanding officer to the rec room, where Cam was waiting.

In the med bay, both Cassie and Prowl were recharging. Ratchet was impressed with Cassie's skill in remembering what he had asked for, for the past hour and here she lay recharging or to use a human term sleeping.

Ratchet's head turned at his med bay opening. He watched as the human femme Vala look at his bay at a glance and motioned for him to follow. He followed her to where she stopped not ten feet from his door and waited for her to speak.

"Samantha asked me to come and warn Cassie."

"About?" Ratchet asked. He wasn't about to wake Cassie if he didn't have to. She had worked hard by his side, and knew that she needed the rest.

"General O'Neill is on video conference with someone named Galloway. From Daniel's description of the man, he likes to throw two year old tantrums until he gets his way."

Ratchet pulled up two year old tantrums off the world wide web and found that it fit Galloway to a tee.

"Samantha doesn't want her any where near the rec room. According to Sam, the sparring gets pretty intense."

"And I don't," said a voice not five feet away.

Ratchet turned around and narrowed his optics at Cassandra, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that Uncle Jack needs to let off some steam. From what I have been hearing sense I woke, was that this Galloway needs to kee-hauled off the closest Navy cruise ship we have and hopefully that will change his tune but with all politicians who think they know everything about a certain projects without being in the people's shoes is beyond me."

Ratchet turned his body slightly and looked at Vala who was shaking her head. "What was that all about?"

"Cassandra is speaking of our project over in Colorado. From the mission reports that I have had access to a person named Robert Kinsey was also after our project and just about succeeded to if had not been the fortitude of SG1 and their unique way of getting Kinsey off their back, which I assume they are doing the exact same thing as before."

"You assume correctly Vala MalDoran." said a deep voice from behind them all.

Vala smiled, "Hey Muscles. Is the General's temper finally calmed down?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Vala narrowed her eyes, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"He means that he wore out Jack so bad that he passed out." Daniel said as he and Cam carried Jack O'Neill to Ratchet's hanger bay.

Ratchet started looking over Jack O'Neill and found him to be totally exhausted. He followed the two men to his hanger bay with their exhausted CO between them.

**Chapter Twelve**

Optimus had heard the commotion from the communications room and went to investigate. What he found made him concerned yet proud. This human, Jack O"Neill, was a no-nonsense kind of leader. He became concerned when he noticed the force with which he descended the stairs. Optimus watched O'Neill's team take him to the rec room. He had already made a list of who was going to guard who and this confirmed his choice even more.

Two human hours later, Optimus heard a deep voice and went to investigate. His list done for Major Lennox to go over. He just hoped the higher ups, in the human government, would agree with his choices. As he watched as Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell carry Jack O'Neill to Ratchet's infirmary. Something told him that O'Neill would be up in a couple of hours fighting with Ratchet and Cassie Frasier to leave the infirmary.

His attention however was on the additional people at the base and how he was going to protect them. Optimus' choices were based on his observation around the base and off of it. He just hoped that they were approved by people in charge. Optimus needed his charges safe.

Will Lennox stood just outside of the NEST hanger and saw Optimus coming to him with a thoughtful look on his metallic face, that made Will frown. Optimus normally wasn't the type to be negative about anything but Will noticed something was definitely wrong. "What's up big guy?"

Optimus looked up to the sky and then back at Will.

Will rolled his eyes at Optimus' teasing, "I know that the sky is up there but what has you so troubled?"

"I have made a list of guardians for our latest additions and I am hoping everything goes smoothly with your government and not another convertation that we had earlier."

"You and me both big guy." Will said with a sigh. He too was getting tired of defending the base with people like Galloway who make more noise than a squeaky wheel. He changed the subject manner that was rolling around in head and asked his next with curiosity, "Whose on the list?"

"Most of O'Neill team and one added civilian that I feel has attributed to our cause more than any other because she great care in making sure that our commander is supported in all aspects of life."

Will frowned slightly. His gut was telling him who the person was and he hoped he was wrong, "Do I know this person?"

"Yes. I would like to add Sara Lennox to our unit. She helps you, in turn helps us."

Will groaned. He knew that Optimus was right. Sara continually helps him when he felt like he was at the end of his rope with the government types. She would ease his frustration in her loving nature and her kind heart. Will took a deep breath and asked the one question that was on his mind, who would she be paired with, "Who?"

Optimus understood that one question. "Chromia"

Will's eyes became big as saucers, "Your putting my wife with Chromia who is like a prickely pear when I even talk to her. Why her?"

"Chromia needs a little bit of a loving nature but she also needs to remember that she does not need to be a warrior all the time but yet she needs female companionship that will understand a warriors heart."

Will had to hand it to Optimus, he sure knew how to pick opposites and have them learn from each other. Ironhide and he were a prime example. Yes, he had a warriors heart but also had enough tact not to say what he was feeling. Ironhide on the hand didn't hold back.

"Who are the other ones?"

Optimus let out a small bit of air so not to blow Lennox away but glad that his choice was accepted, "The others are: Wheeljack and Samantha Carter; Prowl and Teal'c; Ratchet and Cassandra Fraiser…."

"Wait a minute. Your going to put the most dangerous medical personnel together?"

Optimus nodded his head.

"Mudflap with Dr. Jackson; Skids with Vala and Jack O"Neill with me."

"Impressive list big guy. When are going to let everyone know?"

"When General O'Neill has had enough time to recover."

Will frowned, "What's wrong with the General?"

"Teal'c beat the stuffings out of General O'Neill not ten minutes ago." said a voice that Will knew all to well.

Will's eyebrows went up when he felt her presence more than any of them, "Why?'

"Galloway made him angry enough to spar He didn't want you getting court-martialed for being insubordinate to the Senator, which he knew you would do if you had have the chance, so he did it himself."

Sara was grateful to the General. As she stood by her husband she saw a family unit that would defend each other if the need arose. In the quiet voice that she was known for she politely made a request of the autobus commander, "Would you mind letting the General know that I am grateful for his insight."

"Your welcome," came a voice behind Optimus that belonged to none other than one General Jack O'Neill.


	10. Chapters 13 and 14

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. Worked another story that had to be finished by a certain time. Now I am working on this one and "Cassie and Kyle". Hope you enjoy the tid bit that I have wrote about Jack O'Neill. Hopefully he will understood better._

_Debbie_

_P.S. For disclaimers see chapter one_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Everyone turned to see a wobbly General standing against the door jam.

Sara turned her maternal instincts to the General, "What are you doing out of the med bay?"

"Wanted to take a walk?" Jack asked innocently. He knew he wouldn't get by with his innocent look from Cassie or Ratchet but he was hoping for some pity from Sara.

"Sorry General, it doesn't work with me either. I have a husband and a toddler who do the exact same thing, to which I tell them to go back to bed. So your tactic is not going to work, although I do appreciate you and your insight where my husband is concerned, but I am not going to go against Ratchet or Cassie in this. You need rest and it's back in the med bay for you." In so saying Sara looped her arm through Jack's and let him back to the infirmary.

Jack O'Neill's face was comical to the two leaders. They snickered. One in his hand and the other vibrated the floor just a little. If Will knew Jack O'Neill he would have seen the look on his face of payback when the time arose but for now he was content in being led back to the infirmary.

Once Jack and Sara arrived at Ratchet's med bay you could hear Cassie explaining to Ratchet about her 'Uncles' escape tactics. When Jack and Sara opened the door to the med bay, Cassie looked at her patient with concern.

Cassie let into her 'Uncle' for escaping, "What were you thinking taking off like that?"

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ratchet watched his counterpart, as the humans would say 'ripped a new one' into General Jack O'Neill. It was a most interesting sight. He never knew that there was a human version of himself until met Cassandra Frasier. She had the spitfire of any transformer corpsman. What brought Ratchet back to the present was O'Neill's answer to Cassandra's question.

"I wanted to make sure everyone was alright after my conversation with the brass."

Cassie was fuming, "You could've done that when you were deemed well enough by myself or Ratchet."

To hide his emotions of embarrassment he gave Cassie an eye roll and indignantly said under his breathe, "Napoleon power monger."

Cassie barely made it to Ratchet's mini computer that he let base personnel use, when she heard his comment, she smirked and yelled the same thing her mother said to him so many years ago, "I heard that."

Jack started grumbling about docs and their high falutant ways.

Cassie turned to look at Ratchet to see his demeanor change from cordial to somewhat steamed. She immediately went to him and put her hand on his leg to one, get his attention and two, to calm him down.

Ratchet looked at Cassie who had a hold of his leg and raised part of his metal plating as if to ask, "What?"

Cassie smirked and shook her head, "Ratchet his bark is worse than his bite," she watched his face become clueless, "Another words he is hiding behind a mask of embarrassment and tiredness. Underneath that gruff exterior is man who is caring, loving, and a kid at heart. He thinks he is not worthy of someone caring for him. He would rather be worrying about his team than himself."

"Which in turn makes him a great leader," said a soft voice that came from the entrance of the infirmary.

Cassie looked up to see Optimus Prime standing quietly just inside the infirmary and shook her head yes, "I don't know how many times my mother would try to shoo the General out of her infirmary when he was just a Colonel after one of his team was either injured slightly or worse. He would sleep in a chair next to one of the team member's bed the whole time just so that someone would be there when that particular team member awoke. To use a phrase that my 'Uncle' has used, 'Dollars to donuts' you will find that each member of the team will be in here sitting with him the next few days. Daniel will probably read a archeology book to him, Sam will hold his hand, Teal'c will be standing stoically at the foot of the bed, Mitchell will be in here to support his team mates and Vala will be in here to take over for Sam when she gets too tired. By the end of Thursday I will be shooing him to his quarters or shooing everyone else out so that he can get some rest. I am leaning toward the first of those two. The team respects him and he respects them. A lot of the military would say in one sentence, 'we've got his six'. They won't leave him behind even when he is in here getting well."

That very long statement surprised Ratchet and Optimus. They had, had teammates wanting to come in to sit by there sides. After Cassie's long explanation everything about the military ingrained into Ironhide and few of the others, they were beginning to understand the necessity it was for comrades to encourage each other, especially when one was injured.

"Cassie you have given us a lot to think about in the next few days or hours," Ratchet said with a thoughtful expression on his 'face'.

"Your welcome. Now I'm going to put this list of personnel in the computer of who can see him and cannot and then I will give it Optimus, Ironhide, Lt. Colonel Lennox and you Ratchet. That way if we have a problem in the next few days it will be taken care of."

"Much appreciated," Ratchet said as he sat down at his desk and began thinking all about what Cassie had said in the last 10 minutes or so. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.


End file.
